Hell Night
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It started out as a normal night... and then Trevor had to go on a rampage.


The storm and blackout had Jack going stir crazy… so he had to get out.

Driving into Stab City on this storm drenched early Autumn night, Jack stopped behind Johnny's caravan and slammed on the brakes, seeing candlelight reflecting in the bedroom.

' _Carly must've gotten startled by the storm.'_ Jack thought, shutting the Ruiner's engine off and unlocked the door…

At the same time, Carly and Johnny were lying naked in each other's arm, hazardly covered by the bed sheet and Johnny lightly trailed his fingers up Carly's right thigh and hip… but the 18 year old hissed slightly as the dull ache flared up slightly.

"Sorry, darlin. Was I too rough?" Johnny asked in a low voice.

"I'm okay… sore but I feel… like every nerve in my body is tingling…" Carly whispers.

"Heading somewhere?" Jack heard, looked and saw Trevor, who looked at the candlelit caravan.

"T… now just stay calm…" Jack says, Trevor turning rageful and running at the fence, jumping it and dragging part of it down with him.

Carly and Johnny bolted upright, Johnny pulling his boxers and jeans on and looking outside.

"Trevor's outside?!" Carly asks, pulling the bed sheet around her before standing up.

"Now what do you think you're doing?!" Trevor heard, looked and saw Zero, who aimed a double barrel shotgun at him.

"I expected you to turn into a biker's whore but not Carly!" Trevor yells.

"So her being in love with someone and losing her virginity in the way I never got to makes her a whore?!" Zero demands.

"It's your fault that your foster father raped you!" Trevor yells.

The following gunshot and Jack kicking the door open made Carly scream and grab her SNS Pistol, Jack backing up when it was aimed at him.

"Easy, pipsqueak. It wasn't me." Jack says.

"Then who shot who?!" Carly asks frantically, worried for Zero until Zero walked in unharmed. "Fuck, Zero. You had me scared to death." She says, lowering the gun before they hug.

"It's okay I'm not going anywhere." Zero says.

Jack walked outside, Trevor clutching his side in pain.

"The vest catch it?" Jack asks casually.

"She still shot me!" Trevor yells in shock.

"You should know better, rape victims are never to blame." Carly says after pulling on her pajamas and walking outside.

"It can be the rape victim's fault not just the person that did it!" Trevor yells.

"Oh, does that also go for Sam?! She tried to stop her former friend but he's like you, has no grip on what no means!" Carly shouts after her right hand cracked across Trevor's face and split his mouth open.

Trevor was about to attack but Johnny emerged, holding a double barrel shotgun.

"Not another shotgun!" Trevor yells.

"Well, what did you reasonably expect?" Johnny asks sarcastically.

"And calling me a biker whore… nice try, jackass. Next time, give it your A-game!" Carly says.

Trevor lunged at Carly, who kicked him back… but that was when Trevor's gun went off, a bullet slamming through her right ankle.

"You fucking idiot!" Zero yells running outside.

Carly backed away, shock and adrenaline blocking out the pain and Johnny grabbing her as she tried to lunge at Trevor.

"It was an accident!" Trevor shouts after Zero crash tackled him.

 **Sandy Shores Medical…**

"Gunshot wound to ankle, am I reading that right?" Britt asks, the redheaded nurse handing the chart to Clint, who had been called in.

"Yeah that is correct." Clint says.

"You want to fix her up or should I hand pipsqueak over to Josh?" Britt asks, Clint heading into Carly's room.

"Hey, pal." Carly says, Clint examining her ankle. "How bad?" She asks.

"Well tiny it does look bad. Bullet went through and the tibia's snapped clean in half, so..." Clint says, resetting Carly's ankle and out of her pain, Carly slammed her left fist into Clint's nose and right eye socket. "Jesus! When it's not the drunks attacking me, it's you!" He says.

"Sorry, that just… hurt." Carly says, Clint resetting his nose.

"Do I even need to ask who?" Clint says as Ashley and Tommy walked in, Ashley letting out a sharp scream when she saw the exposed tibia and Tommy taking a picture.

"Really, Tommy?!" Carly says.

"I didn't do anything." Tommy says.

"You just took a picture of her broken ankle." Johnny says.

"Busted!" Ashley says.

The shouting out in the waiting room made Clint and Carly growl.

"Hell with two pupils in her right eye." Carly mutters as K8lynn screamed at Zero.

"It was an accident, how does that justify beating him to a pulp?!" K8lynn yells.

"Her ankle snapped clean in half, how can you justify that?!" Zero shouts.

Carly leaned back against the gurney… this was another long and rough night.

And the chaos had to stop somehow.


End file.
